


oh my god they were second years

by Acological



Series: the hiccstrid hogwarts story owo [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, gryffindor!astrid, ravenclaw!Hiccup, rivals!hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: ravenclaws were smart, but they weren't supposed to be good at duels, no matter how much they studyor, the hogwarts hiccstrid one shot i didnt even KNOW i'd be writing lmao





	oh my god they were second years

astrid didnt think that a _ravenclaw_ of all people could beat her in a duel. it wasn't that she underestimated ravenclaws in general, no, rather it was this one certain ravenclaw that she couldn't not underestimate.

hiccup horrendous haddock III was a fragile little thing, and despite him being the top wizard of her year in academics (which didn't matter much, they were only second year), she felt not one inch of respect for his being. he was frail, sensitive, _useless,_ and son of the headmaster of hogwarts. really, he was the opposite of everything astrid was taught, and yet _he_ had managed to beat _her_ in a duel. 

she's standing on the platform, across from him, hands empty and panting and she can't help but think _maybe it because he's a ravenclaw_ that she lost because even if she was the very definition of gryffindor, brute force couldn't beat someone of the definition of brawn. but then she thinks back to all of the matches she had ever watched in the past, qudditch and duels alike and the one thing she had always noticed was that even if the smarter opponent always got the upper hand, the stronger one had always won. so she huffs her hair away from her face and reaches down for her wand, grabbing it with much fury and walks down to him.

she sees him gulp and a part of her wants to laugh because of course he'd be scared. he was small and fraile and there was no way that he would have defeated her in a duel, but it had happened, and now astrid has to go deal with the consequences of losing.

so she walks to him, hiccup a sweaty and nervous mess, before she slides her wand down her sleeve and puts her hand out.

"good match, haddock," she says, hand still. he looks at her, then her hand, and then back again. he gulps another time, this one a strong one, his bowl hair cut moving with it slightly. he raises his hand tentatively to hers, bringing it up to reciprocate her handshake.

they shake hands, before astrid takes a step forward a bit and squeezes a bit too tightly for someone like him. he whimpers.

"-but it won't happen again." she pauses, relaxing her hand and letting it fall back to her side. she smirks at his face, turning her back on him as she walks away.

"rival."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg i lITERALLY have like two long ass projects ongoing but yknow i watched httyd3 for the second time today and im so SAD wanna know why because thats the last movie of the franchise and quite possibly the end of it all if they don't make another tv show
> 
> i dont know why i wrote this particular uhhhhhh au because im not a huge fan of hp but it just popped up in my head and i love hiccstrid omg????? anyways the diakko fic yea um ill get to it chiefs


End file.
